<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>terror, dreamt loud by monsooned (leovenus)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25198957">terror, dreamt loud</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/leovenus/pseuds/monsooned'>monsooned (leovenus)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Nightmares, Porn with Feelings, i just love hubert and how much he suffers, set during crimson flower</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:42:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,285</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25198957</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/leovenus/pseuds/monsooned</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Servant, lover, friend.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edelgard von Hresvelg/Hubert von Vestra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>terror, dreamt loud</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>dont toch me i possessed</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He awoke to the tripping of a ward.</p><p>Hubert warped, sleep-loose, the scant metres down the corridor to the entry to Edelgard's chambers. As he stepped back into the mortal plane his hands closed around a wrist reaching for the catch of the door - as widening eyes turned to him in fear Hubert cast.</p><p>
  <em>Mire.</em>
</p><p>The runic circle erupted where their skin connected and shone, bathing the twin silhouettes an eerie purple in the black of night.</p><p>Hubert watched, impassive, as black fog licked into existence, twisting itself around the man's limbs and curling, intimately, around his neck. His eyes bugged; his jaw slackened. The intending assassin fell sideways to the ground as Hubert loosed his hand, and did not rise again.</p><p><em>Inexperienced</em>, he thought. It was why he hadn't kept the man alive for interrogation. He was more likely than not to be a decoy, and if he wasn't, they had too many enemies to be counting hairs at the moment.</p><p>Her Majesty didn't need to know.</p><p>He had just turned on his heel to make arrangements for clean up when a cry cut through the night.</p><p>"Sister - no, <em>please </em>- please, I'm begging - <em>STOP</em>!"</p><p>He went completely still, hand having flown to the handle of its own accord. It was not his place, he knew. Perhaps he should leave, turn away -</p><p>There was a terrified sob, shutting down his internal objections. Hubert rapped sharply on the door, silently apologising for the incursion, and entered, securing it behind him before sweeping into her chambers.</p><p>"Your Majesty." He pitched his voice as urgently as he could, stooping at the edge of her bed. "Your Majesty. Wake up." Pause. "Please."</p><p>There was no response from her, only more wretched whimpers. He realised to his horror that she was crying, eyes squeezed in torment as tears ran down her cheeks. Hesitantly he rested a hand on her shoulder, shaking it, trying not to beg. "Lady Edelgard. <em>Please.</em>"</p><p>Her eyes flew open, hands casting themselves out wildly. One caught itself against the fabric of his shirt; Hubert covered it with his own and squeezed very lightly. It was as much as he dared.</p><p>"Lady Edelgard," he murmured. "It was the nightmare, again."</p><p>For a while there was nothing but the sound of her shattered, gasping breaths. Edelgard stared, unseeing, at the canopy of her bed, the slight twitch of her clammy hand the only sign that she must have heard him.</p><p>"So it must have been," she mumbled, at last, and when she blinked it seemed like she had suddenly returned to herself. Hubert watched as her bearing bled back in, her spine rearranging itself in fractions. “No more than a dream.” She huffed a laugh, derisive. “Of course.”</p><p>It was his cue to leave. Hubert made to pull his hand back to himself - except Edelgard had turned her hand around, linking their fingers. Her touch heightened the buzz of a kill, made him all at once too aware of who he was and what he had done.</p><p>“Hubert,” she said, itself a statement, and when she pulled Hubert went.</p><p>Her small frame belied her strength; he caught himself before he crushed her, hands planted in the mattress on each side just shy of her lap. She grasped his face in her hands, fingers curling around his ears, touched her forehead to his and pulled him flush, breath intermingling with his.</p><p>The proximity was too much to bear. Even he was human; Hubert shut his eyes, breath stuttering, and felt it when Edelgard pressed their lips together, her delicate touch skating over his ears, into his hair, tracing the hollow lines of his face.</p><p>She had always led; he was her faithful shadow. It was the same now, as Edelgard slung her hands around his neck and moved backwards on her bed, bidding him follow. Hubert tumbled after her, letting her take, and when she pressed his head to her neck he bit into the flesh there and licked away her soft, keening sounds.</p><p>One of her hands led his hand to her waist. He held her there, but used it as leverage to push himself upwards, seeking out her gaze in what little moonlight dripped into her room between slabs of night. “Your Majesty,” he said, catching his breath. “This is not what you want.”</p><p>“Is that what you think?” Her eyes were luminous in her face. With the back of a hand she traced his cheek, so tender it would have broken stone. Though he often felt like a gargoyle - he was made of less than that. A paper watchman. He leaned into the touch.</p><p>“Remind me, Hubert.” <em>The Edelgard who cried died years ago.</em> “That I’m still here.” Her voice was thick with desire, something sadder, distant still. “That you are, too.”</p><p>It struck him as odd, for something so lovely to be taking comfort from a ghost. She looked at him so steadily when he searched her for any hesitation he began to doubt himself. That he knew her was one of his few conceits - but now, alone with mere layers between them - he was suddenly unsure.</p><p>Still Edelgard moved first. Now when she pushed into the kiss he pushed back. A hand found her thigh and stroked; she had a scar running above her knee that he found made her moan into his mouth, her night shift rucking higher as she scrabbled at him, trying to bring them closer.</p><p>“Hubert,” she murmured, when they broke apart. She was beautiful drenched in blue air, a flush high on her cheeks, her gaze fixed solely on him. Her lips drifted upwards across the thin slope of his nose before she pressed a kiss to his forehead, tipping his face down. <em>Ruler</em>, he thought, <em>knight</em>.</p><p>The angle allowed him to lick at her neck, its long line bared towards him. He took his time moving downwards, teeth scraping against her skin, and let her hook her fingers in his shirt and hair and urge him on until he had reached the swell of her breast, full and warm against his mouth.</p><p>Wordlessly he swept the loose strap of her shift down over her bare shoulder, revealing her bare skin. When he looked up at her she was gazing at him, banked ember through thick lashes. Her hand cradled the back of his head, her chest arched upwards.</p><p>Hubert licked at her nipple, taut with arousal, relishing her shiver as the hand on her thigh crept higher still. Then he laid his mouth on her breast and sucked, drawing a cry from her that broke off into a moan, one hand gripping his and moving it to the space between her thighs.</p><p>"<em>Touch me,</em>" she breathed, spreading her legs to make space for him. She was warm and wet to the touch, and cried out when he slipped a finger into her, dipping in and drawing a path back up to trace her folds in time to her tiny, gasping breaths.</p><p>With a final kiss Hubert turned his attention to her other breast, circling her nipple with his tongue before closing his mouth around it. Edelgard clamped her knees about his hips, panting, mumbling his name as he sucked on the soft flesh and worried it with his tongue.</p><p>Her touch was grounding. Under her shift he sank the finger back in, working at her entrance. He lifted his head to watch her face, and when he saw she wanted more he added another finger. As they pushed in Edelgard clawed at the fastenings of his shirt. Hubert hesitated.</p><p>“Your Majesty,” he started, dipping his head to the side of hers so he didn’t have to look at her when admitting cowardice. “That won’t be necessary - “</p><p>“Let me see you,” she insisted, eyes bright. "I want to."</p><p>So he let her tug his shirt open, run her hands over his chest. Hubert gasped aloud when she flicked at a nipple, and when she did it again, more insistently, he tried to bite off his sounds, inelegant expressions of want.</p><p>"Don't," Edelgard mumbled. She was devastatingly beautiful to him, white hair haloing her dear, familiar face. Her voice was heavy as she moved on his fingers. "I like - ah - hearing you."</p><p>She surged up to kiss him, again, reaching for his pants and freeing his cock. She wrapped a deft hand around it, her palm smooth, and thumbed at his tip. He deepened their kiss, hazy with want, need, shame - as she began a slow torturous stroke he bucked into her hand, and Edelgard smiled.</p><p>"You're lovely," she told him. She had never been one to lie or mince her words.</p><p>He flushed, deeply, and redirected his efforts towards touching her. It was a failing, to him, that he should falter so direly that she should end up comforting him instead. Edelgard cried out, back arching as he crooked his fingers; he lowered his head to her neck and bit down. Her skin was covered in scars - at least these were pleasant, would fade.</p><p>"In me," she gasped, her grip on him firm. "Hubert - I need -"</p><p>He withdrew his hand, but was afraid of hurting her. It was his only wont, to injure and kill. He had never had the delicate ability to heal possessed by so many of their schoolmates, had long known he had claws moreso than hands, could not be trusted too close to something lest it burned with his touch.</p><p>Edelgard burned, now, but she was fireproof. She grasped the jagged outcrop of his hipbone and pulled him closer, led him with the other hand until he was pressing in. She threw her head back, hands braced on his shoulders, nails digging crescents into his own unmarked skin.</p><p>"Milady," he murmured, when he was fully seated in her. He traced the line of her ribcage up, then down, soothing. Unable to help himself, he pressed a kiss to her cheekbone.</p><p>Edelgard tipped his face to hers, and it was clear she knew. The thought frightened him much less than he had anticipated.</p><p>"You can move," she told him, her touch searing into his skin.</p><p>It was not lost on him that what she was giving him was a choice, not an order. Hubert made his, slowly pulling out before thrusting back in, setting a deliberate rhythm. He watched her features dance, and adjusted his pace, coaxing out more of her subtle, pleasured sounds.</p><p>Soon she took charge, moving her hips to a faster beat. He followed her, harder, shallower, quick. She rose to meet him, hands scratching at his back as they moved.</p><p>Hubert reached between them to just above where they were joined, brushing a finger over her clit. He felt her respond, and again, and again. He knew he was close - thought she must be, too - and as he tried to hold back she said, <em>look at me</em>.</p><p>He did. He watched her - let her watch him as she came apart around him, and as the tension in his abdomen crested he pulled out of her and spilled instead on her stomach, her ruined shift.</p><p>Exhausted, Hubert collapsed sideways, careful not to crush her beneath him. He hadn't expected for Edelgard to turn, quiet, and reach out for him. She said nothing as she pulled him towards her, cradling his head in the join of her neck and shoulder. Like something to be cherished. Loved.</p><p>He closed his eyes, let his hand fly to the soft skin at her waist. One moment longer. That was the most he would allow himself to take.</p><p>"Thank you, Hubert," she said, her voice thrumming into his skull. Her skin was damp with sweat; he breathed her in, and then, stuttering, back out.</p><p>He disentangled himself from her and sat up, attempting to set his attire back to sorts. Edelgard looked - contented, peaceful, and so he bit back his demur, choosing instead to fill the moment with the image of her languid posture, brilliant gaze fixed on him.</p><p>There was a pressure in his chest that ballooned, so suddenly he feared he might burst. Hubert reached out and adjusted the strap of her nightgown - which made her bark a laugh of surprise.</p><p>"Really?" she drawled, and it was clear she was teasing him.</p><p>Flustered, he got up to retrieve a damp washcloth and a change of clothes for her. When he returned she unfurled from the bed, almost tumbling into his hold.</p><p>She held still while he cleaned her skin with soft reverent touches. When Hubert touched the edge of her nightgown she peeled herself out of it, unabashed, before slipping into the new one he had brought her. She suffered him as he started fussing with her hair, rearranging the strands until her parting was immaculate.</p><p>“You’re worrying too much,” Edelgard said, a hand on his pulse. Gently she tugged his hand down, but did not let it go. His wrist felt suddenly brittle, the heart he refused to acknowledge working in double time. “I’ll be fine tonight. You need to sleep.”</p><p>Finally he felt like he had to say something. “Thank you - for your trust, your Majesty.” It was oddly clinical, but it was all that would come out.</p><p>“Nonsense,” Edelgard quipped, some of the wit she carried like a weapon in the light of day returning to her. “There was never a question.”</p><p>She was always so graceful. He turned his grip in hers, pressed a last brush of lips to her hand as he sank into a bow. “Good night, lady Edelgard.”</p><p>She smoothed a hand over his brow as he rose. “Good night, Hubert,” she said. “I’ll see you in the morning.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>